Amante
by sorgin
Summary: Matt abrió la puerta de su apartamento para encontrarse con el rostro masacrado de Mello, quien herido y derrotado buscaba el consuelo de su antiguo amante. Después de Hogar


En el umbral del hogar encontró al fantasma que creyó haber enterrado. Oculto entre sombras del pasado regresaron los recuerdos de una noche sin luna en el que un adiós marco el final de la infancia; desgarrando el tapiz de las ilusiones no compartidas y los sueños no realizados. Y ahora después de tantos años sin él; sentía como su pecho moría con el sol del ocaso.

El cigarro tembló en sus perfilados labios de menta y tabaco, y sus ojos violetas brillaron con una mezcla de emociones contrarias. La voz desapareció y su cerebro fue incapaz de formar una cohesión de palabras que adquirieran sentido. Solo podía mirar aquellos brillantes ojos azules que le quemaban en el pecho. De pronto desaparecieron y el negro de un gorro emplumado ocupo su lugar. Como aquella vez volvía a verle partir sin poder moverse.

Solo un paso, era lo único que necesitaba para detenerle, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Luchando contra sigo mismo logró que su brazo se alzara y se aferrara con fuerza a la parte trasera de la chamarra negra. El gorro cayó y un larga melena rubia se ondeo el aire al girarse. Con horror vio como el rostro había sido masacrado y una gran herida aún sin cicatrizar se alzaba por la parte derecha. Una lágrima cayó, aunque no supo explicar porque.

-Es a mí a quien le duele.- Una sonrisa cínica se había dibujado con esfuerzo.

-Pero tu no lo vas a hacer.- Se encontró respondiendo, se apartó de la puerta sin atreverse a tocarle.

Mello entró en el apartamento y miro el lugar con curiosidad. La decoración era fría e impersonal, no había fotografías, ni siquiera láminas decorativas o pósters. Simplemente una televisión de pantalla plana enganchada a una video consola de última generación y algunos videojuegos perfectamente ordenados por nombre en la esquina inferior izquierda. Frente a ella un sofá de dos plazas con una manta de vaca tirada en un lado, y un laptop cuidadosamente colocado bajo él.

-Túmbate.-Le ordeno el pelirrojo mientras desaparecía en una habitación contigua. El rubio se sentó con una gran mueca de dolor. Aún sentía el calor de la explosión en su interior y como el cuero se había pegado a su carne. Matt regreso minutos después con una palangana llena de agua templada y algunas toallas limpias. Bajo su brazo traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Y el uniforme de enfermera?- Pregunto irónico Mello.

-Me lo deje en la casa de verano.- Le siguió el chiste acercándose para retirar la ropa con cuidado.- ¿Cómo te la has hecho?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- Pregunto irónico.

-Siempre me ha gustado más conocer tu versión de los hechos.-Contestó lavando la sangre y tirando de la ropa. Un grito ahogado de Mello le hizo saber que la tarea no sería tan fácil.- ¿Quieres morfina?- Le ofreció.

-Sí.- Pidió entre dientes; ni siquiera le preguntaría como la había conseguido. Notó un pequeño pinchazo y después el dolor fue menguando.-Quería matar a Kira.- Contestó retomando la conversación.

-¿Y qué fue mal?- Había logrado desnudarle y ahora limpiaba las heridas y aplicaba ungüentos de horrible olor.

-Llegó la poli y tuve que volarlo todo por los aires.

-Me sorprende que no tendrías un plan de huida.-Contestó comenzando a vendarle. Una sonrisa se dibujo en rostro de Matt; las heridas eran graves, pero no le afectarían a los movimientos.

-Tenía uno, cargármelos a todos y largarme.-Hizo una pausa y el pelirrojo le miro con interés.- La culpa fue de ese maldito viejo. No podía pegarle un tiro. Fue una sensación muy extraña. Me miro y me habló como si estaría regañando a un hijo.- Comenzó a llorar y Matt le miro sorprendido.-Y yo le he matado, Mail le he matado.

Matt se levanto y le abrazo con cuidado. Le susurró al oído palabras de consuelo y le beso la frente y los labios. Limpio sus ojos y seco la parte del rostro quemado con cuidado. Le abrazo fuertemente hasta que se quedo dormido y después le tomo en brazos para llevarle hasta la cama. Las sábanas de franela de cuadros rojos le mantendrían caliente; aunque para asegurarse colocó también una gruesa manta granate.

Salió de la habitación suspirando en todos los años que había vivido con Mello jamás le había visto en un estado como ese. Era tan frágil que parecía poder romperse con un sola palabra pronunciada con dureza. Se sentó en el sofá y prendió un cigarrillo. No lograba quitarse de la cabeza el día en que se despidieron. Aún tenía presente el olor de la hierba mojada que rodeaba la institución donde vivían. Se había ido aquella noche oscura, como un fugitivo que escapaba de la cárcel.

Aquella tarde Roger había llamado a Near y a Mello a su despacho. No supo lo que había ocurrido en su interior, pero Mello salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió a su habitación. No quiso hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con él y prefirió darle un par de horas para que se calmase. Había estado rondando el cuarto del rubio hasta que fue interceptado por el director.

-Matt.- pronunció casi solemne y el pelirrojo se puso firme como si fuese un soldado.- Ven a mi despacho un momento.

-Yo no he hecho nada.- Se defendió y Roger le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Ya lo sé. Es que tengo un regalo para ti.- Extrañado y curioso siguió al hombre hasta el interior del pequeño cubículo. Roger bajo las persianas dejando una pequeña rendija de luz y Matt se quito las gafas. Sus ojos le escocieron levemente, pero se recupero con rapidez.- Si te duelen puedes ponértelas.

Matt negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos habían sido sensibles a la luz desde el día en que nació, por ello siempre debía llevar gafas de sol o estar en penumbra. Uno de los secretos mejor guardados del orfanato era el color de ojos de Matt y a él le hacía gracia cuando le preguntaban. Solo Roger, la enfermera y por supuesto Mello le habían visto sin ellas.

-Mail.- Le llamo por su verdadero nombre.- L ha muerto.- Fue peor que una bofetada, ahora comprendía lo que Mello había sentido.-Ya sabes que el siempre quiso que Near o Mello fuera su sucesor. Pero eso no significa que los demás no le importarais. A ti te tenía un gran aprecio.- Roger le mostró un disco que introdujo en el interior del ordenador.- Esta es tu herencia.- Le revolvió el pelo antes de salir de la habitación.

Matt se colocó las gafas y miro con detenimiento la pantalla. Accedió al archivo de vídeo y el reproductor le mostró a L.

_Hola Matt, ¿cómo estás?_- Le saludo el difunto.-_Supongo que si estás viendo esto es porque estoy muerto. No te preocupes, entraba dentro de mis cálculos._-Matt rió nervioso, no podía creer que hablará tan tranquilamente de su muerte.-_Tengo un sospecho, pero no puedo hacérselo saber ni Near Ni a Mihael. Uno es demasiado reflexivo y otro demasiado impulsivo. Por eso solo a ti te puedo dejar esto. En este disco están todos los datos de mi investigación. Debo pedirte que se los entregues a ambos cuando sea el momento oportuno. Mail, se que lo que te estoy pidiendo debe parecerte una locura; peo es la única oportunidad que tienen de sobrevivir._- L le dedicó una sonrisa tímida que le confirió un aspecto infantil.-_Lo único que lamento en esta vida es no haber podido alejaros del peligro. Espero que sepas perdonarme por ello._-L se acerco al monitor para apagar la grabación pero retiro la mano y se mordió el labio con inseguridad._-Mi nombre es Elle Lawliet._

El vídeo se cortó y Matt comprendió perfectamente lo que L había dicho en su última frase. Se secó las lágrimas y observo con cuidado los archivos grabados en le llamó a la puerta y el adolescente escondió entre su ropa el CD. El mayor le sonrió.

-No seré yo quien te lo quite. Es tu herencia, eso y esto.- Le acerco una carpeta llena de papeles.- Son las escrituras de un piso que L tenía en Japón. Cuando era pequeño era un buen barrio, vivía allí con sus padres. El quería que tu lo tuvieses.

-¿Porqué?- Pregunto sin comprender el niño.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás creyó que tu eras el que más se lo merecía.

-Quiero ir a su funeral.- Roger suspiro con pesadez.

-Lo siento Matt pero no habrá funeral. Será como si nunca habrían existido.- Una triste sonrisa se vibro en los labios de Matt.

-Deber ser horrible.- Roger espero a que acabará la frase.- Saber que vas a morir y nadie podrá llorarte de verdad, porque nadie sabe tu nombre. Cuando llegamos aquí nos cambiáis los nombres y nos pedís que olvidemos el real.

-Es para protegeros.

-Si olvidas quien fuiste, nunca podrás saber quien eres en realidad. Yo no quiero desaparecer y él tampoco.- Se levanto y se alejó del despacho a la carrera. Entro en su habitación y se dejo caer contra la puerta para echarse a llorar.

L le había confiado el secreto mejor guardado; su propio nombre. Le había encomendado una misión y le había confesado inconscientemente su mayor temor y le había convertido en el guardián de sus secretos. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de mello. Abrió al puerta y le vio guardando sus pocas pertenencias en una desgastada mochila.

-¿Te vas?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-L ha muerto.- Espetó como si fuese una justificación más que suficiente.

-¿Y?

-Near será su sucesor.

-No es eso lo que yo he oído.

-Pues lávate las orejas. Near es su sucesor; pero yo atraparé a Kira.- Sus ojos azules cargados de furia brillaban mágicamente.- Trato de apartar a Matt para salir del orfanato.

-¿No piensas quedarte a su funeral?- Mello arrugó la nariz furioso.

-No van a enterrarle. Solo al viejo. Será como si L nunca hubiera existido.- Le tomo de la pechera de la camiseta rayada y le aparto.- Te libero de tu sumisión.

-Vete a la mierda.-El rubio se giro sorprendido.- Yo no soy tu mascota Mihael. Si acepte esa situación es porque me convenía, porque quiero estar a tu lado, para siempre.

-Esto no es un cuento de hadas Mail.- el pelirrojo se recolocó la ropa y le ignoró.

-Yo voy a brindarle el entierro que se merece. Aunque sea sin cuerpo y sin nadie más.

-Yo … quiero ir.- Sonó la voz de Near desde el pasillo.

-Pues serás bienvenido. Esta noche a las once, cuando todo el mundo este ya en sus habitaciones. Estaré al lado de la portería azul.

Llegada la hora los tres muchachos se encontraron allí. Mello estaba preparado para marcharse, llevaba la mochila en la espalda; mientras que Near llevaba su inseparable pijama blanco. Matt se visito para la ocasión, llevaba una camisa de color blanco y unos pantalones de vestir negros. Llevaba las gafas en la cabeza y la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos amatistas.

-Gracias por venir.- Mello gruño.- Estamos aquí reunidos para darle la despedida que se merece a L. El fue como un hermano mayor para nosotros. Lo sabía todo de nosotros y sin embargo nosotros no supimos nada de él.

-Le gustaba el chocolate- Contestó Mello.

-Y los juegos de habilidad.- Añadió Near.

-Y ni siquiera nos molestamos en preguntarle su nombre.- Los otros dos le miraron sorprendidos, pero no se atrevieron a contestar.- No se como se debe honrar a los muertos y menos cuando hay cadáveres, pero leí que en las guerras cuando no se encuentran los cuerpos las familias entierran las posesiones queridas de ellos en un ataúd vacío.- Mostró una caja de zapatos que contenía su videoconsola portátil.

-¿Porqué dejaría que leyeses ese libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial?- Se quejo Mello sacando su mejor barra de chocolate y metiéndola en la caja. Near se revolvió los bolsillos. Y saco seis dados nuevos, sin estrenar.

-Bien. Como no tenemos nada más esperamos que esto sea de tu agrado L. Esto va de parte de Mail Jeevas…

-Mihael Kheel.-Siguió Mello suspirando.

-Y Nate River.- Dijo un poco sonrojado el pequeño. Le había costado recordar s nombre real.

-¿Alguien quiere añadir algo más?

-Yo atraparé a Kira. Pero esta vez no será para superarte. Esta vez lo haré por venganza.- Dijo sin mirar a Near.

Near no añadió nada más; simplemente se alejo del lugar dándoles un par de minutos para despedirse a los otros dos. Mello espero a que la caja fuese enterrada.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad te vas?

-Sí. Es … necesario.

-Ya. ¿Y piensas volver?- Encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Aquí? No. A por ti, puede.

-Quizás sea yo el que no este aquí cuando regreses.

-Es probable, pero tu siempre estarás aquí.- Se toco el pechó.

-Idiota.

-Nenaza.

-Marica.

-Y a mucha honra.- Matt le dedicó una sonrisa enamorada.- La próxima vez que te vea pelirrojo, vas a estar una semana sin levantarte de la cama.

-¿Es una promesa?-Le reto.

-Más bien una predicción.

Y de la misma manera en que entró en su vida se marcho. Entre la oscuridad de la soledad, el humo de un cigarrillo en el aire y el sabor dulce que solo el chocolate podía dar a esa amarga despedida.

Matt se revolvió incómodo en su sofá se había quedado transpuesto. Se froto los ojos para despertarse y se estiro. A su lado se encontró con la pantalla iluminada de su móvil. La vibración era lo que le había despertado. Un número desconocido había sido marcado en él y con una sonrisa cansada dio a re-llamada.

Un muchacho inexpresivo de tez albina y cabello blanco le miro con interés. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

-Sigue vivo.- Contesto a la pregunta no realizada y vio como se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del menor.- Pero tiene la mitad del rostro abrasado.

-Se pondrá bien.- Pregunto sin mirar la pantalla.

-Es Mello, en una semana como mucho ya estará de nuevo comiendo chocolate y quejándose de que le vas a superar.

-Ya.- Su voz había adquirido un matiz más calmado.- ¿T tú?- Matt reprimió una risa al ver la preocupación del albino.

-Como siempre, supongo.- Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Eso te matará.

-Si Kira no lo hace antes.- Le recordó.- No te preocupes Near le atrapareis.

- Matt tu también perteneciste a los sucesores de L.

-No, yo fui uno de los niños de L, pero nunca os alcancé ni a ti ni a Mello.

-Tienes razón Matt, tu nos superaste a los dos.- Dijo cerrando la comunicación.

Apagó el teléfono y se acercó hasta la habitación. El pecho de Mello subía y bajaba al ritmo pausado de su respiración. La luz de la farola iluminaba la estancia resplandeciendo sobre la herida vendada. Observo con inquietud como la parte derecha se había llevado la peor parte. Su piel quemada no volvería a poseer la misma elasticidad y adquiriría un tacto rugoso. Pero eso era lo menos importante para él. Mello tenía una belleza ajena a las leyes naturales; incluso así herido nadie en su sano juicio podría decir que era un muchacho feo. Sus ojos de azul lapislázuli se abrieron inquietos.

-Necrófilo.- Se burlo.-¿Es qué te gusta acostarte con muertos?

-Si eres tu, da igual la manera, el estado y el momento.- Contestó dejando caer su camiseta rayada.- ¿Necesitas calor?

-Solo si es tuyo.- Contesto con una mirada libidinosa.

-¿Desea el señor algo en particular?-Pregunto Matt dejando caer los pantalones para mostrar la carencia de ropa interior.

-Sí. Hoy quiero sentirte.- Los ojos violetas del pelirrojo se abrieron sorprendidos pero no dio un paso atrás.

Se arrastro desde el bajo de la cama jugando con las sabanas asta llegar a la boca del rubio. Mello le atrapo con su brazo sano y le obligo a besarle. Matt fingió resistirse, pero no se atrevió a mostrar presión en contra por temor a dañarle. Descendió con su lengua sobre el pecho del rubio dejando a su paso una estela de caliente saliva hasta el ombligo. Ronroneo mientras mordía sus pezones oscuros y notaba como se endurecían dentro de su boca.

-¿Te dan asco mis heridas?- Pregunto Mello sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Estaba sonrojado y en un lamentable estado de fragilidad física.

-Tu cuerpo es el mío.- respondió obligándole a mirarle.- Jamás podrías darme asco.

Un rubor infantil tiño los pómulos del rubio y le hizo suspirar sabiendo que todo estaba bien. Matt sonrió al recordar la necesidad que tenía ese pequeño de afecto. Con cuidado Se arrodillo entre sus piernas para lamer los muslos internos. Recorrió con cuidado aquellas zonas que solo a él le habían permitido visitar. Mordisqueó los testículos con suavidad lamió la sensible zona notando la más que evidente excitación del joven. Se arrojo sobre ella como un animal hambriento. Lamió la base y ascendió hasta la punta saboreando aquellas gotas de leche amarga. Sin dudarlo llevo toda la extremidad al interior de su boca dispuesto a humedecerla lo suficiente.

Con sonrisa zorruna se sentó sobre el peco del rubio con cuidado de no rozar sus heridas. Colocó su miembro a una prudencial distancia de los labios de Mello y comenzó a masturbarse. Recorrió con la mano su dureza sin dejar de emitir sonoros quejidos de placer. Dispuesto a ayudarle Mello trato de mover su mano sana, pero se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa, Matt se había apoyado sobre sus brazos, inmovilizándole. Impotente, contempló como su amigo comenzaba a sudar.

-¿Quieres comerme Mihael?- Le llamo con la voz entrecortada.- ¿Quieres probar mi sabor?

-Sí.- Contestó el otro con un gruñido mientras notaba como su miembro ya no podía aguantar la presión.

Matt conocedor del sentimiento del otro no dudo en deslizarse hacía bajo para cumplir la mayor fantasía del rubio. Descendió auto-penetrándose con una violencia brutal que sin embargo le embriago del mayor placer jamás disfrutado. Mello abrió la boca para chillarle pero su voz quedo apagada en un sonoro gemido. La pasión recorría sus cuerpos y Matt acelero el ritmo de la cabalgada sin apartar los ojos del rubio que le miraba con necesidad.

-¿Piensas venirte tan pronto?- Se burlo. Mello le dirigió una mirada de orgullo frustrado pero no hizo comentarios. Simplemente sonrió con maldad mientras apretaba los muslos del pelirrojo contra la cama para que no podría levantarse.

El líquido calido inundó a Matt que abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su viscosidad, cuántas veces había estado en la otra posición y posprimera vez comprendía todo lo que Mello sentía cuando estaban juntos. Se arrojó sobre su boca y la atrapo en un profundo beso lleno de fuerza y lujuria. Su corazón acelerado ardía en su pecho y su respiración tardo en volver a relajarse una vez tirado en la cama. Miro a su derecha dónde Mello descansaba mirándole con aquellos ojos intranquilos.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Pregunto el rubio asaltado por las dudas.

No. Me ha encantado.- Dijo colocándose de perfil y recostándose sobre su brazo.- Y espero que lo repitas.

-Ahora no tengo fuerza.

-Mello te amo, de verdad. Pero si podría echar otro polvo ahora, no sería humano.- El rubio rió y le ofreció su hombro. Matt atrajo la manta hacía ellos para cubrir sus cuerpos cubiertos por pijamas de sudor y saliva.- ¿Irás tras Kira?- Pregunto después de un rato en silencio.

-Near necesitará mi ayuda.- Matt sonrió mirándole con picardía.

-Así que vais a haceros amigos a estas alturas.- Mello le dedico una sonrisa plana.

-Esta en juego mucho más que mi reputación. Si Kira sigue adelante todo por lo que L murió habrá sido en vano. Y eso no puedo permitírselo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Aún no lo sé. Tendré que ir a verle. Pero tu te quedarás al margen.

- Yo también fue discípulo de L; así que deja de apartarme de mis batallas.

-Podrían matarte.- Sentenció perdiendo la paciencia.

-Y a ti.

-Necesito chocolate.- Ante de que podría levantarse el otro le ofreció una tableta de chocolate con leche.- esta discusión ha acabado.

-Por supuesto, hasta que no hables con Near no podrás decirme lo que haremos.- Resignado y derrotado Mello se acabo el chocolate.

-¿No fumas?- Pregunto sorprendido al ver que no había comenzado con su horrible vicio.

-No puedo fumar con un enfermo delante.- Mello le miro sin creérselo.- Además, se me ha acabado el tabaco.- El rubio estalló en carcajadas y el pelirrojo le siguió con un único pensamiento en su mente.

Mi vida entera daría porque este momento no acabase nunca. Si es verdad que existe un Dios le suplico que nunca te aparte de mi lado.


End file.
